


No Shelf Restraint

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archivist Draco Malfoy, Bad Jokes, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Ministry archive, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Harry wants to return a file, but then things escalate quickly...prompt: returnwordcount: 248
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	No Shelf Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful betas [ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears) and [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings). Love you both. 💖

“I’d like to return this file.”

Currently, Harry is still trying to work out how it got from this to Malfoy kissing him with bruising force into a shelf in the Ministry archive.

“Missed you,” he states while working on Harry’s and his own fly. 

“Blatantly obvious.” Harry grabs both his hands, stopping the motion. “You sure though? We’re at work.”

“Either you fuck me, or I’ll have fun alone. Your choice.” 

To show he’s serious, Malfoy pulls his trousers down, revealing a black lace jockstrap. But before Harry can admire it, Malfoy turns around, slicks up two fingers and pushes them in without difficulty. Moans fill the air as he pumps them in and out. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry says, “and I’m filing that image away for later.” 

“Did you just attempt an archivist joke?” 

Harry kisses him, silencing him effectively. He replaces Malfoy’s fingers with his own; his other hand begins to work on the lace-covered cock. He basks in the sounds escaping Malfoy’s lips, knowing his co-workers could find them any time. 

“Need you,” Malfoy whines. 

“I’ve got you.” 

Harry releases his hard cock from its confinements. Then, he turns Malfoy around, lifts him up and lets him sink down on his cock. 

It’s quick and dirty, and fucking glorious. 

When they’re done, Harry presses his damp forehead against Malfoy’s. “You’re crazy, Malfoy, and I love you.” 

“Love you too, Potter.” 

“I should return to my office.” 

“Yeah… Just gimme one more minute, please.”


End file.
